1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fixing devices, and particularly to fixing devices for computer fittings.
2. Description of Related Art
In a typical personal computer, a plurality of fittings such as switches and connectors are fixed on a front plate of a computer enclosure. The front plate defines a plurality of various openings to accommodate the fittings. The fittings are commonly retained substantially inside the computer enclosure. However, room inside the computer enclosure is generally very limited. It is inconvenient to install or repair the fittings inside the computer enclosure. This is especially so when there are many fittings all retained in a single computer enclosure. Typical examples of this in the related art are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,430 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,292.
An improved fixing means for computer fittings that overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a fixing device which quickly and conveniently secures one or more computer fittings to a face plate of a computer enclosure.
In order to achieve the object set out above, a fixing device in accordance with the present invention is adapted to fix one or more computer fittings to a front plate of a computer enclosure. The fixing device comprises a panel. The panel has at least one engaging ear for engaging in at least one engaging hole defined in the front plate, and at least one locking tab for engaging in at least one slot defined in the front plate. The panel has a receiving portion offset from a remainder of the panel a predetermined distance. The receiving portion is adapted for having at least one computer fitting secured thereon.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: